


Parachute Jacket

by Fictropes



Series: 25 fics advent [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ii era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Dan thinks Phil is obsessed with them.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: 25 fics advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022262
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Parachute Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> day 2! these are going to mainly be short, with the odd longer one (my brain can't cope with 25 fics over 2000 words in a row lmao)
> 
> anon said write literally anything but involve the parachute strap jacket and I said ok :)

Dan thinks Phil is obsessed with them.

He keeps pulling at them, using them to tug him in close. 

“Am I going to have to get rid of this jacket?” Dan mumbles against his lips, having been pulled in for the millionth kiss this hour. 

“Nooo.” Phil whines, hooking his fingers beneath the material so Dan has no choice but to stay close. Not that he wants to stray very far, not when there’s the promise of another Phil kiss on the horizon. “I just like them, they’re cool.” 

“I don’t know, think i’m going to have to cut you off.” Dan laughs, all soft and stupid against Phil’s mouth. He lives for the moments like this, where they’re so wrapped up in each other. It’s honestly been a while, both so busy that it barely leaves time for them. 

Their life has become rushed breakfasts together, fleeting kisses in hallways between shows when no one else is around, sharing beds in hotel rooms— or sneaking out of the tour bus bed before the others wake up. 

The jacket is a dangerous thing, really, a temptation for Phil that his magpie brain can’t resist. As much as Dan loves it he already knows it might have to be a once in a while wear, can’t risk Phil pulling him in close whilst they’re around other people. 

For now, though, whilst their home for a little while— whilst no one else can see— Dan can indulge him. He’ll wear it as much as he can, always give Phil the excuse he needs to grab ahold of him. 

“You just think you’re being slick, don’t think I haven't seen your little smirk every time you manage to grab them.” Phil’s face can be just as obvious as Dan’s sometimes, usually when it’s just the two of them alone— when Phil puts down all the defences he’s built up over the years. He’s a good actor, as much as he claims not to be. 

“It’s— shutup. Don’t ruin them for me.”He’s a bit pouty now, now he knows he’s been found out. “I just feel like i’m in a movie, can grab you and pull you and— and you always come.”

“Of course I always come, be stupid to turn down a Phil Lester kiss.” Dan tilts his head, let’s Phil come him. He still always remembers the first time this happened, and it never feels any different— still brings the same amount of excitement, still makes his heart go a bit more insane than it has the right to.

“It suits you, but I feel like this is the last time I’m gonna see it.” Phil _knows,_ knows already that Dan is going to bury this jacket in the back of his wardrobe until he’s comfortable with the _potential_ it brings. “You can’t take it off until midnight, gotta make the most of it.” 

“One day, yeah?”

  
  
“Yeah.” Phil smiles, strokes his thumb along Dan’s jaw— right over where the skin has turned pink. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> offft.. why did i make it sad i'm sowwy, (also i made up that they went home.. as a treat :).) 
> 
> as always lemme know what u think!<3


End file.
